


Life Was Good

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't what Monica had predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Time Line: Set post series.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. Not copyright infringement intended and no money being made.

Monica stood on the patio watching the sky turn several shades of red and purple as the sun dipped below the horizon. She tightened the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and drew in a deep breath of the crisp, autumn air. She then turned and gazed at the figure sprawled across the bed inside the bedroom and smiled softly. She could have never predicted the course her life had taken, but she wouldn’t change a single thing. Retired from the FBI, a tenured professor at an ivy league school, and twenty years (and counting) with Dana Scully. Life was good.


End file.
